Girl Meets Panic and Bliss
by DoctorX1979
Summary: Maya is in fear of losing the one person that means everything to her. Does she tell her how she really feels and risk everything they have? Or does she hold it in and enjoy what they have always had and deal with the heartache of knowing how she truly feels?
1. Chapter 1

**_Girl Meets Panic and Bliss - Chapter 1_**

Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window. Maya with her back towards Riley leaning up against her in her embrace. Riley had her Arms around Maya consoling her about something that happened earlier in the day.

Riley - "See Maya, we can get through anything and everything cause we will always have each other. I'm will always be here for you and you will always be here for me."

Both girls had the same idea at the same time. They both turned their heads meaning to give the other a quick kiss on the cheek. But due to doing it at the same time they ended up giving each other a quick kiss on the lips. Both girls eyes go wide in surprise.

Riley - "Whoops." She giggled.

Maya - "Well I guess great minds think alike." She blushed a little and turned away.

Riley - "As long as we were both just planning the kiss on the cheek." Riley says playfully. "That's what you were aiming for right?"

Maya figured she would play with her best friend a bit. She jumps up out of Riley's arm and off of the bay window bench and looks and Riley with and evil smirk. "No pumpkin, I didn't want your cheek." Maya started creeping towards Riley slowly, Riley didn't know what her friend was doing.

Riley - "Maya what are you doing?" As Maya was getting closer Riley squealed. "Peaches! what are you thinking?"

Maya wanted to laugh but held it in for the time being. "I want your lips Riley Matthews. Give me a big kiss right on the lips."

Riley - "NO!" Riley squealed. Riley was able to dodge Maya going underneath her arms as soon as Maya lunged at her. "Peaches what has gotten into you?" Riley ran to her bed.

Maya turns to see Riley on her bed now. "Oh you want this to happen on your bed?" Maya says sly like still playing with her friend. She starts walking towards Riley again.

Riley - "Oh my god!" Riley says getting up and trying to run to her bedroom door but Maya was to quick for her this time. Maya catches her and Riley squeals again. Maya pushes Riley playfully back onto the bed. Maya bends down onto the bed hovering above Riley.

Maya - "I want your lips Pumpkin. Give me a big juicy kiss."

Riley couldn't help but squeal yet again. "Get off me you perv!" Riley says giggling. She then scrunches her face up and closes her eyes not knowing what to expect from her friend who has obviously just lost her mind.

Maya - "Would it really be that bad?"

A simple "What?" is all Riley could squeak out, still not opening her eyes.

Maya - "You're giving me the same look you gave Farkle when he kissed you on stage back in 7th grade. Would kissing me be as bad as 7th grade Farkle kissing you?"

Riley finally opens her eyes and sees Maya not quite hovering over her as she was a minute ago and decides to try and take advantage of the situation. She tries to sit up and push Maya off of her. "Get off me you weirdo!"

Maya loses her footing for just a quick second but catches herself quickly. She grabs Riley by both of her shoulders and presses her back onto the bed.

Riley stares up at her best friend very wide eyed.

Maya stares down at Riley once again with a devilish grin. "Oh I got you now sweetie. You ain't going no where." Maya puckers up her lips and starts bending down towards Riley. All Riley can do is close her eyes again and let out a small squeak. Maya then plants a big kiss right on Riley's...Forehead. This causes Riley to giggle.

Maya - "Had ya going there for a while huh?

Riley - "You are so weird sometimes."

Maya - "Yea, it's one of the reasons ya love me. Admit it."

Riley - "Most of the time yes. That time I wasn't so sure if you were fully playing or if ya lost your mind." Riley says looking at Maya laughing.

Riley didn't see Maya turn her head as she said that. If she would have seen Maya's face after her last comment she would have seen that her friend couldn't help but look hurt.

After a few moments.

Riley - "Well I'm glad to see you're at least feeling better Peaches. So what do ya wanna do now?"

Maya - "Actually I think I'm gonna head home. I got an Art project to work on and I told my mom I would pick up the apartment before she got home to fix dinner."

Riley - "Oh ok. Well see you tomorrow then Peaches. I love you!" She got and gave Maya a big hug from the side.

Maya leaned her head onto Riley's shoulder and patted her arm. "Love you too Riles. See you tomorrow."

With that Maya hopped out the bay window and down the fire escape.

Riley - "I got the weirdest friends. The greatest friends but the weirdest friends." She said to herself shaking her head with a big smile on her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maya was now on her way home thinking about what just happened. Thinking of all the things Riley said when they were goofing around. "Get off me perv!" "Get off me weirdo!" "You are so weird sometimes." Maya knew Riley was just joking around when she said those things. But would she say those things or worse and be serious about it if she truly knew how Maya felt about her? Before Maya even knew she had tears rolling down her face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

_**Girl Meets Panic and Bliss - Chapter 2**_

Riley was sitting in her bay window when Maya came through it and sat next to her.

Riley - "Hey Peaches." Riley said with her typical ear to ear smile.

Maya - "Hey Honey."

Riley - "I missed you."

Maya - "I missed you too Riles, but you do know it was only 1 day." Maya stayed home alone yesterday cause she "wasn't feeling well."

Riley - "I know, but that was 1 full day without my Peaches. I don't like full days without my Peaches."

Maya - "Thanks sweetie, I don't like full days without my Honey either. I just wasn't feeling well."

Riley - "What exactly was wrong?"

Maya - "I had a horrible headache and a really bad upset stomach." Which was true but not because she was ill. It was because her mind was constantly going a million miles an hour with thoughts about Riley to the point where her head hurt and she had so many butterflies in her stomach that it felt like her stomach was going to explode.

Riley - "But Maya we always take care of each other. Why wouldn't you let me come over and take care of you?"

Maya had already figured out everything she would tell Riley so Riley wouldn't have any suspicion. "I thought I might have the flu. I didn't want you to catch it if that's what I had. No point in both of us feeling like crap. But I guess it was only a 24 hour bug."

Riley looked at her best friend, not sure if she was telling her the complete truth. She decided to just leave it alone though. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better."

Maya - "Me too. So what did you end up doing yesterday?"

Riley - "Nothing. Just stayed home and relaxed."

Maya - "Riley we have other friends. Why didn't you hang out with the group?"

Riley - "The group isn't complete without you Peaches."

Maya can't help but give her best friend a huge smile and at the same time feel a lot of those butterflies come back. Maya had to do something quick, she needed to calm her stomach. "Well, I'm here today. Why don't we get a hold of everyone and meet up at Topanga's?"

Riley takes a look at her friend before she answers. "Maya? You're holding your stomach. You sure you feeling completely better?"

"Damn" Maya curses to herself. "It might be a little upset still but I'm feeling much better."

Riley walks up to Maya concerned. "Are you sure? We don't have to go anywhere , we can just chill here today." Riley put her hand on Maya's stomach. This gives Maya goosebumps up and down her body. She takes in a small sharp breath and bites her bottom lip. Riley looks at her confused.

Maya quickly changes the subject back. "I'm fine. I'm gonna use the bathroom quick then call Farkle and see what everybody is doing. You get your shoes on and then we'll head out." Maya then heads out of Riley's bedroom quickly and Riley gets herself ready.

Maya comes back into Riley's room a few minutes later. "I got a hold of Farkle, he, Smackle, Zay, and Lucas are at Topanga's. We're suppose to go meet them. They wanna catch a movie a little later." Maya hopes that Riley will just be ok with this and they can leave.

Riley - "Maya you sure you're ok?"

Maya - "Yes Riles I'm fine."

Riles - "And you would tell me if you weren't?"

Maya - "Of course."

Riley - "And you would tell me everything right? Cause that's what we do. We tell each other everything."

Maya swallows then smiles at her adorable friend. "Always Honey." She then gives Riley a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now let's go the guys and Smackle are waiting for us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley and Maya meet up with the rest of their friends and hang out at Topanga's for a few hours before going out to a movie. Now Maya and Riley are crawling back through Riley's bay window.

Riley - Hey why don't you grab my blankets and pillows and bring them to the living room. I'll get us some snacks and we can have a movie night."

Maya - "What about your parents?"

Riley - "They're not here. They're gone for the next 3 days. Something to do with my mom's job and since it's Summer and my Dad isn't working and Auggie doesn't have school, they went with her."

Maya - "Why didn't you go with them?"

Riley - "Cause I really didn't want to. Plus I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Maya had to smile at this. "Riley I had a bug. I didn't get into a life threatening accident."

Riley - "I don't care. I still wanted to make sure you were ok. Now grab the pillows and blanket and meet me downstairs." Riley gave Maya a smile before skipping out of the room.

Before Maya grabs the blanket and pillows she thinks to herself. "I have to to her how I feel. But she could never love me the way I love her. I can't lose her. I can't tell her. "

Riley is making her way back to her bedroom. She calls Maya's name from the hallway. "Maya?"

Maya - "Yea Honey I'm coming."

Riley makes her way back into the bedroom. "Hey what's taking ya?"

Maya - "Sorry Sweetie, just moving a little slow I guess."

This concerned Riley as she walked up to her friend. Maya stops her before she can even say anything. "I'm fine Riley I promise. Just a little tired."

Riley looked over her friend. "Ok. Before I get the snacks ready I figured we might as well change into our pajamas."

The girls change and grab everything they need. Riley decides she wants to move the couch out of the way and blow up their air mattress. When all this is done the girls lay next to each other on their stomach with their snacks. They decided to to watch some How I Met Your Mother instead of movies. Riley owns the whole series on DVD. It's one of their favorite shows.

After watching the show for a little while Riley speaks. "I love this show. I know it has all kinds of situations in it, but it's mainly about love. Marshall and Lily falls in love in college and lasts forever, Ted no matter what never gives up on finding true love, and Robin and Barney the 2 people who never believed in love fall in love with each other."

Maya laughs and looks over at Riley. "You're such a sap."

Riley comes back with, "Oh you love it and you know it."

Maya - "I love everything about you Honey." Maya then goes to pat Riley on the back but gets her butt instead.

"Eep." Riley squeaks and looks over at Maya wide eyed in surprise!

Maya pulls away quickly and sits up. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I met to pat your back." Maya's heart is in her throat and she is nervous as hell now, not to mention blushing like crazy.

Riley bursts out laughing. "Well Peaches...That was not my back!"

Maya - "I know I'm sorry I didn't mean"

Riley cuts her off. "It's ok come here, lay back next to me."

Riley grabs Maya arm and pulls her down and Maya lays back next to her. Maya still being nervous and embarrassed laid her face in her pillow. Riley sees this and laughs again. "Maya it's ok, accidents happen. We should work on your aim though." She then lets out a little giggle before kissing Maya on the forehead before returning to watching the show. Maya bites her bottom lip and grins a small grin then thinks to herself. "It was an accident, but DAMN!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

_**Girl Meets Panic and Bliss - Chapter 3**_

Riley wakes up in the morning noticing Maya is not laying next to her. She sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes and hears some sort of sizzling noise in the kitchen. "You're cooking?!"

Maya gives out a short laugh. "Does it surprise you that much?"

Riley stands up and stretches before answering. "Honestly? Yea it does. You're not gonna make me eat it are you?" Riley looks at Maya and scrunches up her nose playfully.

Maya scoffs back sarcastically. "Just for that you get nothing."

Riley - "That's pretty much what I was going for. We got plenty of cereal anyways." Riley says then giggles.

Maya - "Nope. If you don't eat the food I make you, you don't get to eat at all."

Riley - "Peaches, are you forgetting you're in my home?"

Maya - "No but for right now this is my kitchen."

Riley - "Ok mom!" Both girls laugh.

Riley makes her way through the living room and into the kitchen. As she passes Maya to get to the fridge she rubs Maya on the butt. Maya squeaks and freezes where she stands. Riley continues her way to the fridge.

Riley - "Oops, I meant to rub your back." Riley says jokingly referring to what happened last night.

Maya quickly thinks to herself. ""Is she flirting with me of just giving me crap?" Maya doesn't want to assume so..."Riley I told you that was an accident."

Riley closes the fridge door after grabbing the milk. "Are you sure?" she asks eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Maya - "Yes! Of course I'm sure!"

Still eyeing Maya Riley asks. "Then why are you blushing?"

Maya - "Cause you just rubbed my ass!"

Both girls burst out laughing.

Riley - "I'm sorry Peaches, there's just very little I have to actually pick on you about and I wasn't gonna let this opportunity slip by."

With that Maya turns back around to the stove and continues cooking. She thinks to herself. "There you have it. Of course she was just picking on me. Why would Riley ever flirt with me?"

Riley is right behind Maya now looking over her shoulder at the food being cooked. "Hey that actually looks pretty good."

Maya - "Oh yea? Too bad you don't get any."

Riley then sticks her bottom lip out at Maya playfully pouting.

Maya - "You insulted my food before giving it a chance!"

Riley - "A girl can change her mind."

Maya turns back around to the stove again. "You don't have to tell me that."

Riley - "What do you mean by that?"

Maya -"What? Oh nothing. Just go sit down and I'll fix you up a plate."

Riley - "Yay!"

Maya fixes up a plate for both of them and they sit and eat. After they are Finished...

Riley - "I stand corrected Peaches. You can cook a mean breakfast."

The girls get up and put their dirty dishes in the sink.

Maya - "Hey for that mom comment you gave me earlier?"

Riley - "Uh oh. What are you gonna do."

Maya - "Since I cooked the meal, you get to do the dishes. And I'm gonna go take a shower."

Riley - "But I don't wanna do the dishes." Riley whines.

Maya - "Sorry sweetie, you don't always get whatcha want." Maya turns and heads upstairs to take her shower. "Trust me I know" She thinks to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maya had taken her shower and Riley was just finishing up with hers. After Riley finished up she made her way back to the living room to Maya.

Riley - "So, what are our plans for today?"

Maya - "Funny you say that. Lucas just called a few minutes ago. He, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle are at Topanga's, they want us to meet them there. I guess they got the day planned out already."

Riley - "Ok so what is it?"

Maya - "He wouldn't say. It's kind of a surprise or something I don't know."

Riley - "Uh oh. I don't know if I like the sound of that."

Maya - C'mon Riles, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

The girls got ready and off they went to meet their other friends.

The 2 girls make their way into the the bakery and walk up to their friends.

Maya - "Alright Huckleberry, what's this big surprise plans you guys came up with?"

Lucas stands up and excitedly put his arms up in the air and with a huge smile yells, "Paintball!"

Riley glares at Maya, "C'mon Riles, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Riley mocks what Maya said to her earlier at Riley's home.

Maya - "Actually I think it sounds like fun!" Maya says with a sparkle in her eye.

Riley - "Peaches don't encourage them." Riley whined.

Farkle - "C'mon Riley even Smackle is in."

Riley - "So your guys's plan of fun is running around some big field shooting at each other?"

Zay - "It's ok Sugar, we'll all have plenty of body armor on to protect us."

Riley - "Not protecting every inch of our body though."

Maya - "Don't worry sweetie, After we get back home I'll nurse all of your wounds." Maya says wrapping her arm around Riley's waist and giving her a big smile. Riley Smiles back at her best friend but still doesn't seem completely convinced.

Riley - "You guys do realize you're trying to convince the girl who sometimes has trouble simply walking without tripping over my own feet, to go running around a huge field while trying to shoot at the same time right?"

Farkle - "Ok Riley, look at it this way. Ya remember how you reacted to me when you first found out about my Zombie game I like to play? You were pretty disgusted. But remember when I told you to play it? It became your favorite thing to do at my place."

Riley - "What does that have to do with paintball?"

Farkle - "Just think of paintball as a real life version of the game. We're all the zombies and you can be the hero."

That seemed to put an excited sparkle in Riley's eyes.

Lucas - "So we're all good?"

Riley - "Lets do it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The friends ended up paintballing all day then went out to eat and caught a movie afterwards. After all that they were pretty spent and decided to all go home. When Maya and Riley finally got back to Riley's home they walked in the front door and Maya face planted herself onto the couch,

Riley - "Are you a a little tired there Peaches?"

Maya - "Mhmm." Was Maya's muffled answer into the couch cushion. After a moment Maya sits up and looks at Riley. "I think we should just go to your room and turn on some music and lay down."

Riley - "But you promised to nurse all my wounds." Riley said to the blonde playfully.

Maya looks at Riley with her eyes half closed. "Sweetie you don't have any wounds."

Riley - "But I do, look!" Riley says lifting her shirt up just a little revealing a bruise that was only about the size of half a dime on her side. Maya couldn't help but laugh a little.

Maya - "Honey, that's not a wound, that's like a hickie from a chipmunk."

Riley looks at her strangely. "That's an odd way to describe it."

Maya - "Yea well I'm sleep deprived what do ya expect."

Riley gets a semi devious look on her face.

Maya - "What is that look for?"

Riley - "Well, if you're not going to nurse my wounds like you promised, then at least kiss it and make it feel better."

Maya's head snapped up with her eyes wide. "Excuse me?" she asks her friend a little bewildered.

Riley - "Kiss it." Riley tells her friend in a seriously playful manor. "We're not going to go lay down until you do."

Maya - "Whatever you want sweetie." Maya gives Riley's "wound" a small kiss. "Better?" She asks the brunette.

Riley - "It'll do for now."

Maya - "Can we go lay down now?

Riley - "Cmon." She says to her friend rolling her eyes and grabbing her hand.

The girls got changed onto their pajamas and are now laying down. Riley is laying on her back and Maya is laying on her side with her arms around Riley and her head resting in Riley's shoulder and neck. "Did you end up having fun Riles?"

Riley - "I did. I'm glad you guys convinced me to go."

Maya - "Me too sweetie." Maya kisses Riley on the neck and Riley's body stiffens. "Tha-tha-that was different."

Maya - "What was different Honey?" Maya responds sleepily.

Riley - "You kissed my neck."

Realizing what she did Maya swallows and answers Riley the best way she can think. "I-I was just making your other wounds feel better too."

Riley - "But I don't have a wound on my neck."

Maya decided the best way to respond was just to play it off as cool as she could. "I figured that would take care of the rest of em. I'm really tired Riles I need to go to sleep."

Riley - "Ok Peaches. I'll see you in the morning." Riley gives Maya a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

Maya - "I love you too sweetie." Then she adds to herself, "More than you'll ever know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

_**Girl Meets Panic and Bliss - Chapter 4**_

Maya is awake before Riley the following morning but is just laying in bed beside her still sleeping friend. She happens to notice that Riley's shirt is lifted a little up due to the way she is laying. A good part of Riley's stomach is showing including her belly button. Maya can't help but feel a little tingly. She starts to play with Riley's stomach, drawing little circles and figure 8's with her finger, then tracing around Riley's belly button. Maya gets caught up in the moment and doesn't realize that Riley has woken up.

Riley - "Peaches? What are you doing?"

Maya retracts her hand quickly and closes her eyes, hoping Riley just woke up and doesn't realize what she was actually doing.

Riley - "Maya?"

Maya doesn't answer.

Riley - "Maya I felt you, I know you're not still sleeping."

Maya still does not answer.

Riley - "MAYA PENELOPE HUNTER! YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Maya now acts like she is just waking up. She stretches and looks at Riley trying to look like she just woke up. Yawning she says."Riley why are you yelling at me?"

Riley just stares at her. "Maya you did not just wake up now. I felt you playing with my stomach. Why were you doing that?"

Maya is busted and the look on her face says exactly that. "I-I-I don't know. Sorry."

Riley has had it with her friend, she points to the bay window and says, "Bay window! Bay window right now!"

Maya swallows hard and looks worriedly at her friend. "I don't wanna."

With that Riley glares at Maya before popping up out of her bed. She then bends over and grabs Maya's hand and yanks her up out of bed. Practically colliding in to Riley, Maya is shocked. "Damn Riles! When did you get so strong, and OW!"

Riley - "Sorry Peaches, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you ok?"

Maya - "I think so. But you might have pulled my arm out of the socket, damn."

Riley looks over her friend, when she realizes she is truly ok she says "Ok then, bay window right now."

Maya is back to looking worried. "Riley isn't it a little early for a bay window conversation?"

Riley is now beyond aggravated. "I will literally drag you over there myself."

Maya - "Fine! fine. Damn what's with you this morning?"

Maya walks over to the bay window and takes her usual seat, Riley follows and takes her seat. "Maya what is up with you lately?"

Maya - "What do you mean?"

Riley - "Really? You're gonna play dumb with me?"

Maya just looks at her friend and then quickly looks away.

Riley - "Maya? We have always been very emotional with each other, very touchy feely with each other, and I love it all. But the last few days you've done some things that not even WE do with each other. Chasing me around my room telling me you want my lips, patting me on the butt, kissing my neck, now I wake up this morning with you playing with my stomach...What's up with all of that?"

Maya - "I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that anymore."

Riley - "Why have you been doing stuff like that at all?"

Maya is scared now, she just knows she can't tell Riley why.

Riley looks at her friend with concern now. "Maya you're shaking. What's wrong? Please talk to me."

Maya just looks up and looks at Riley with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry."

With seeing Maya shaking and now tears in her eyes Riley is beyond concerned now. "Maya you're scaring me. Please just tell me what's going on."

With her tears no longer just in her eyes but actually falling down on her cheeks, Maya tells Riley, "That is why I can't tell you sweetie. I don't wanna scare you away."

Riley gets up from the bay window bench, goes over and kneels down in front of Maya and looks up into her eyes. "Maya you never have to be scared to tell me anything...and you especially don't have to ever think anything you say or do will ever scare me away. No matter what, it will always be you and me forever."

Maya ponders over this for a few minutes before saying "I Love You Riley."

Riley - "I love you too Peaches."

Maya takes in a deep breath and lets it out before saying "But you love me in a different way than I love you."

Riley just looks at her friend strangely. "What do you mean a diff...Oh." Riley's eyes go wide. Riley stands back up and goes back to her seat next to Maya. She just sits there not saying anything for a few moments before she finally turns back to Maya. "You mean you LOVE me love me?"

Maya answers her without looking at her. "Yea sweetie. I LOVE you love you."

Riley goes back to staring straight ahead. "Oh...Wow."

Maya - "I'm sorry, I can't do this." And with that Maya jumps up and bolts out the bay window faster than she ever has before. Riley calls after her but is to late as Maya is already on her way down the fire escape.

Riley sticks her head out of the bay window. "Maya please come back!"

But Maya's feet is already hitting the ground below. She starts walking away fast. She is almost a block away before she even realizes she doesn't have her shoes on. Good thing it's Summer. "Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! What have I done?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since the talk in the bay window. Riley has called Maya probably over 100 times and texted probably over 300 times, seriously, this is not exaggerating at all. But to no avail, Maya has not answered any of them. Now Riley can understand Maya being nervous or scared about the current situation they have, Riley knows she would be if the their roles were reversed, but to straight up ignore everything is too much for Riley to accept. It's been 3 days and she needs to see her Peaches! Even if everything doesn't get settled or even talked about today. She just needs to see Maya. At first she was gonna call Maya and leave a message telling her she was on her way over, or just text it to her, but then she realized she was would be giving her a heads up and a chance to leave before Riley could show up. So Riley decided she would just make a surprise visit. So she got ready and headed over to her best friends.

25 minutes later she was standing outside Maya's door. She knocked and waited. Mrs. Hunter answered the door.

Katy/Mrs. Hunter - "Oh Riley! Hey thank god you're here! Maya has basically locked herself in her room the past 3 days and won't talk to anyone. She hasn't even left to go to your place. I am really worried." Riley could see the concern on Katy's face. "Do you know what's going on? Did you girls get into a fight. You guys hardly ever fight and you never go days without talking."

Riley - "Hey Mrs. Hunter. No we didn't get into a fight, but yes I know what's going on. May I come in and talk to Maya please?"

Katy/Mrs. Hunter - "Of course. If you two aren't fighting then what's the deal?"

Riley - "I can't really say right now. I just really need to see Maya."

Katy/Mrs. Hunter - "Sure, you know where her room is." Katy says pointing towards the stairs.

Riley told Katy thanks and ran towards Maya's room. Once she got there she stopped and gave herself a couple moments before knocking. Once she finally knocked it didn't take long for her to get a response.

Maya - "I told you Mom to please leave me alone. I don't feel like talking or leaving my room."

Riley took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "Peaches it's me. Please let me in."

Maya knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, honestly she's surprised in wasn't sooner. She got up and walked over to her bedroom door. "Riley, I don't feel like talking right now. Please go away."

Riley - "Maya I have given you 3 days. 3 days where you haven't answered any of my phone calls or texts. 3 days where you haven't had to talk to me about what happened or anything else. In the mean time I have lived the 3 longest days of my life not knowing what's going on with you or between us. So I figured that's way more than enough time. Now, please let me in cause I'm not leaving until you do. And I'm pretty sure your mom and Shawn are worried enough to where they will let me stay here until you do.

Maya knew Riley was right. She also knew Riley was telling the truth and wouldn't leave until Maya talked to her. So she slowly opened the door and looked at her best friend. "Happy?"

Riley - "A little." Riley said before slowly walking into Maya's bedroom. Maya backed up quickly letting Riley in. Once both girls were both inside the bedroom Maya closed the door again. She then turned back towards Riley. Before she could say or do anything she was engulfed in a huge and very tight hug from Riley. This shocked Maya, and then of course that thought shocked her as well. She never thought she'd be surprised with Riley hugging her but after confessing her feelings to Riley a few days ago, she thought Riley would never want anything to do with her again let alone show anymore affection towards her ever again.

When Riley finished the hug and backed away she slapped Maya in the arm and pointed her finger right in her face and as seriously as she could she scolded Maya. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Maya - "OW!"

Riley - "Oh shut up Peaches, I didn't hit you that hard."

Maya looks at Riley very confused. "So did you miss me or do you hate me? I'm not sure cause you're sending me very mixed signals."

Riley - "Of course I missed you! And of course I don't hate you! I'm just upset. I understand if you needed time alone to think about things Maya. But you could have shot me a text. Hey riley just need some time to think. Please give me a few days. That's all you had to do. But no, you just decide to completely ignore me, completely ignore every phone call and every text."

Maya - "I'm sorry Riles. After I told you, I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid how you were gonna react once the shock wore off."

Riley walks over and sits on Maya's bed while Maya still stands over by the bedroom door. "Maya, people say things and promise things all the time. Sometimes they really mean it at the time but then end up not caring if they break them. Some just promise things to get something they want, never planning on keeping the promise in the first place. Now if anyone knows it's you. You more than anyone knows that that's not me. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I keep my promises, especially to you. And I promised you a long time ago and many times in between that I will never leave you. That it's you and me forever, no matter what."

Maya - "But this is completely different Riley."

Riley - "Yes Maya, this situation is way different than any other we have ever been in. But it doesn't change any promises I have ever made to you."

Maya - "So what do we do? Just forget everything and act like none of this happened?"

Riley - "No. Of course not."

Maya - "Than what do you want from me Riles?"

This question hurt Riley and Maya could tell. "I don't understand the question Maya. What do you mean?"

Maya - "Riley I know you love me. But you don't love me the same way I love you. And you never will. So if we don't act like this never happened and just go back to the way things were, then I don't know what you want."

Riley gets back up from the bed and walks back over to Maya. "Maya, I don't know if I love you that way or not."

Maya - "But you do know. You saying you don't know is the same thing as saying you don't. I'm in love with you Riles. But you're not in love with me. I never expected you to be. And that's ok. It's not like I'm mad at you about it."

Riley - "Maya? You know how my brain is always going? I mean not like Farkle's or Smackle's, but still always going. Just thinking, thinking, thinking, about one thing or another."

Maya - "Yea, you really need to tell it to stop sometimes."

Riley just smiles at Maya's comment. "Well, in the last 3 days that I haven't seen you, it's been going like that but like times ten. So many different thoughts. Why you been ignoring me, my calls, my texts. Will I ever see you again? Is this it? Is our friendship over? It can't be over. It can never be over. I can't live life without you. And then when I was able to slow it down just a little bit, and start thinking a little more rationally, a little more clearly. It hit me. It honestly shouldn't surprise me that one of us fell in love with the other."

Now Maya is looking at Riley like she just grew another head. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Riley - "Think about it Maya. We're closer and more emotional with each other than most couples are. We always hold hands, kiss each other on the cheek or forehead, we cuddle when we watch movies, and we sleep in the same bed when we do sleepovers. Even now at 16. The only things we don't do is kiss on the lips and have." Riley stopped herself mid sentence and turned bright red. "Well you know. Then the more I thought the more surprised I was with myself that I never thought of us that way."

Maya - "You never thought of us that way because you just don't feel that way towards me. And thinking about it now just cause you know I feel that way towards you isn't going to change that. But the question is, now that you know how I feel, is that gonna change what we've always had?"

Riley - "Sorry Maya but again I don't understand."

Maya - "Riley long before I fell in love with you, I always loved the extra close friendship we had. I always loved the emotional friendship we had. I loved the hand holding, the kissing on the cheeks, the cuddling. If we're still gonna be friends does that all change since you know the way I feel towards you?"

Riley grabs Maya's hand and walks her over to the bed and sits back down bringing Maya with her. She then kisses her friend on the cheek and wraps her arms around her and pulls her in as close as she can. While holding Maya, Riley whispers in her ear. "If we only stay as friends, than it will be the same friendship we always had. Unless it's you who wants to change it."

Maya sits back up and looks Riley in the eyes. "That makes me happy Riles, and I appreciate it, but you gotta stop. It's always gonna be only friendship between us. And yes for a part of me that really sucks. But the bigger part of me is so unbelievably happy that you still wanna be friends with me that that's ok."

Riley - "Maya you don't get to tell me what I can and can't think about."

Maya - "Honey, if you have to think about love than it's not love. Love is just something that is."

Riley's heart melts at these words from her best friend. "Maya that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard you say... And I would agree with you about it in any other situation. But our relationship has been anything but any other relationship. So yes I've been thinking about this and yea I'm gonna continue to think about this until I know for sure either way."

Maya - "You can't do that to me Riles."

Riley - "What do you mean Maya?"

Maya - "If you walk out that door telling me you're gonna think about it, all that's gonna do is give me hope. And whether it be a day, two days, a week, or a month, just for you to tell me what I already know now, and that is that you don't love me that way...That will kill me Riley. So please, just be honest with me now. Just tell me the truth. Tell me you don't love me that way and we can move on."

Riley - "I love you Maya. I'm sorry you won't give me the time to figure out exactly how though. I guess I'm gonna go for now. I'll see you later Peaches." Riley hugged Maya tightly and kissed her forehead, then got up and left. It didn't take long for the tears to start falling from Maya's eyes. "Looks Like I'm screwed in any which way." She says to herself before falling back into her bed.


End file.
